Driving to You
by punchjongin
Summary: Hari-hari Jongin hidup di Seoul tidaklah mudah. Ia tinggal di apartemen kecil dengan ibunya. Yifan adalah anak pengusaha dari China yang perusahaannya mulai merambah ke Korea dibidang IT, namun ia enggan untuk menjalankan perusahaan itu. Satu ketika, Yifan mengubah jalan pikirnya dan mulai membantu ayahnya untuk menjalankan perusahaan karena namja tan tersebut. KRISKAI [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Driving to You**

Main Cast : **Kim Jongin** and **Wu Yifan**

Rate : **T**

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin bukanlah seorang anak laki-laki yang sempurna dan juga dari kalangan berada. Kompleks tempat tinggalnya pun memiliki banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi makhluk untuk ditangkap dan misteri untuk dijelajahi. Udara luar yang bersih, cuaca yang dingin, lembab atau meyenangkan membuatnya gelisah dan tak bisa diam karena penasaran satu hal.

Jongin berjalan ke dapur dengan kening berkerut dan –walaupun ia tak suka mengakuinya- cemberut. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan piring berisi potongan buah semangka dan dua cangkir air dingin. Sebelum mencapai pintu, Jongin mendengar desah nafas berat ibunya.

"Umma.. Aku telah menemukan tempat tinggal di Seoul." Ia teringat tujuannya. "Berkemaslah, umma. Kita akan pergi malam ini."

"Jongin. Umma tak bisa meninggalkan appa-mu sendiri."

"Umma!" Jongin sedikit membentak ibunya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja dengan uang itu. Percayalah."

Ibunya mendesah sambil meletakan nampannya, lalu mengusap pipi Jonggin.

"Akan kupikirkan ulang permintaanmu, Jongin." Dengan memegang tangannya dan menatap mata Jongin ia berkata.

Jongin mengangguk, Ibunya menghambur memeluk anak tunggal itu kemudian menangis dipelukan Jongin. Jongin mengelus naik turun punggung ibunya dengan pelan.

.

.

Perjalanan ke Seoul dari Busan memerlukan 4 jam perjalanan menggunakan bus, ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli tiket KTX seharga 60.000 won satu kursi itu. Jongin mendekap erat pundak ibunya yang sedang terlelap di kursi penumpang sampingnya. Setelah beradu argument selama sepuluh menit sebelum meninggalkan rumah, akhirnya ibunya mau tak mau harus mengikuti kemauan Jongin.

Sekarang, Jongin tahu satu hal baru tentang kehidupan, bahwa hidup itu memang tak pernah adil. Hanya manusia saja yang mau tak mau harus menganggap hidup itu adil. Beberapa hari lalu, mereka telah terbebas dari tuntutan karena membayar uang jaminan ke pengadilan. Ayah Jongin memperkarakan tindakan Jongin yang menancapkan pisau di perut ayahnya di meja pengadilan. Ia hendak membela diri, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menanggapi kasus itu. Namun, sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak kepada Jongin. Walau Jongin adalah darah daging ayahnya, lelaki tua berumur 53 tahun itu tetap saja dibutakan oleh nafsu dan harta.

Dengan meminta bantuan Luhan yang berada di Seoul, ia meminjam uang sejumlah 2000.000 won untuk menebus kasusnya. Beruntunglah kasus tersebut tak bertambah level di pengadilan, jika itu terjadi, mungkin ia sekarang akan mendekam di penjara selama 7 tahun. Ibunya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Cintanya yang cukup besar pada ayah Jongin, dan juga ia tak tahu harus membantu Jongin untuk membebaskan dari kasus itu. Ibunya tau, Jongin menusukkan pisau dapur itu karena hendak menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan ayah Jongin yang akan memukulkan kursi kayu ke arahnya.

Pertengkaran yang hebat malam itu benar-benar menjadi satu perubahan yang signifikan dari kehidupan mereka.

Walaupun sebelumnya mereka bertengkar, namun, mereka tak pernah sampai di meja pengadilan.

Ayah Jongin adalah pengangguran yang selalu pulang untuk meminta uang pada istri atau anaknya, tentu saja untuk bermain wanita, mabuk-mabukan dan judi. Ayahnya juga sering memukul istri dan anaknya, tak jarang ia menorehkan luka di sekujur badan Jongin karena sedikit memberontak dan menolak untuk memberikan uang penghasilannya. Ia juga pernah hampir membuat istrinya itu buta, untung saja Jongin dapat melindungi hujaman pisan lipat dari sang ayahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kiri Jongin saat itu terluka parah akibat tindakan nekat ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya hanyalah pekerja paruh waktu di salah satu minimarket di dekat kompleks kumuh mereka. Selama ini, Jongin lah yang bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kehidupan mereka. Ia bekerja full time sebagai waiters di sebuah restoran cepat saji, juga paruh waktu di beberapa kedai kecil di pinggiran pada malam hari, loper koran pada pagi harinya, juga melakukan pekerjaan harian menyebar brosur di daerah pertokoan di Busan pada hari minggu. Di umurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun, ia hanya mampu mengenyam pendidikan sebatas SMA. Biaya kuliah sangatlah mahal, walau otak Jongin dapat diandalkan jika harus meraih peringkat 100 besar.

'_Aku hanya tinggal di tempat ibu tinggal,'_ adalah pemikiran yang paling menguatkan hatinya.

Bukan berarti ia menganggap permasalahan orangtuanya sebagai sesuatu yang sulit dan kompleks. Bukan seperti itu. Baginya, hal tersebut sudah wajar dan ia tak iri pada keluarga lain. Ia hanya ingin permasalahan itu dibiarkan apa adanya. Neneknya sudah lepas tangan akan ayah Jongin yang tak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan perkataan keluarga atau istrinya. Jongin tak pernah merasa ayah sebagai keluarganya. Sejak kecil, mereka tak tinggal bersama, namun ia tak pernah menolak status ayahnya, meskipun ia tak pernah menjadi ayah bagi Jongin. Ia hanya pulang untuk meminta uang, selebihnya ia akan tidur di penginapan kumuh tempat ia bermain wanita, judi atau tak jarang bar murahan.

.

.

Jongin dan ibunya telah tiba di Seoul.

Waktu telah menunjukkan angka 12 lebih 48 menit ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen kecil. Apartemen sewa Jongin terletak di dekat perumahan pekerja di dekat Seoul Station. Uang sewanya terbilang paling murah dengan fasilitas yang kurang memadai. Ia tak berpikir dua kali harus menyewa apartemen tersebut. Walau ia harus mencium bau kencing anjing atau tikus di sudut sudut lorong apartemen, atau beberapa bagian apartemen yang tak berdiri dengan kokoh. Uang bayaran terakhirnya hanya mampu menyewa apartemen murahan ini. Jongin membuka pintu yang sudah sedikit lapuk dengan kunci yang sudah diberikan oleh pemilik apartemen sesaat setelah melunasi uang sewa beberapa hari lalu.

Sebelumnya, Jongin pergi ke Seoul seorang diri untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, menandatangani surat kesepakatan utang piutang juga mencari apartemen untuk sementara tinggal. Ibunya masih berada di belakangnya menenteng tas besar berisi pakaian milikinya. Setelah melepas sepatu, lantai kayu dingin menyerap suhu tubuh kaki mereka dari balik kaos kaki yang mereka kenakan. Mereka tak mempunyai penghangat ruangan, tak mempunyai pendingin ruangan, atau elektronik lainnya. Untung saja pemilik apartemen memberikan secara cuma-cuma tiga kantong tidur bekas penyewa apartemen sebelum dirinya. Tidak buruk. Ia akan membeli kantong tidur esok hari setelah mendapat pekerjaan.

"Umma, disini tak ada shower air hangat juga kompor untuk memasak air." Ujar Jongin sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas jinjingnya. Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan bergumam jika dirinya tidak apa-apa dengan persoalan kecil itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan memberikan pada ibunya yang sedang meneliti beberapa bagian apartemen tersebut. Tidak luas. Hanya ada sebuah kamar mandi, juga tiga tumpuk kantong tidur di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Tak ada perabotan lainnya.

"Sebaiknya umma mencuci wajah dan tangan umma dahulu. Aku akan mencari makanan diluar." Sembari menyerahkan sebuah handuk pada ibunya, dan bergegas keluar apartemen, tak lupa ia menguncinya dari luar.

Jongin pada dasarnya memang tak bisa tertidur sampai pulas. Apalagi di tengah lingkungan yang asing dan tidak senyaman tempat tinggalnya di Busan. Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, ia menemukan sebuah kedai yang masih buka.

"Ahjumma. Aku memesan seporsi Samgyetang, kimchi dan nasi." Ujar Jongin pada seorang ahjumma yang sedang melayani beberapa pengunjung kedai disana.

"Makan ditempat atau di bungkus?" Tanya Ahjumma sebelum kembali ke balik dapurnya,

"Bungkus saja."

'_Maaf umma, lain kali aku akan membelikan samgyupal setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan baru',_ batinnya. Samgyupal adalah makanan kesukaan ibunya. Namun, untuk saat ini dirinya tak bisa membelikan makanan kesukaan ibunya itu. Uangnya tak cukup untuk membeli daging babi itu.

.

.

Jongin membeli dua kaleng soda juga sebotol besar air putih di minimarket yang buka dua puluh empat jam sebelum ia kembali ke rumah sewanya.

"Apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan disini?" tanyanya pada seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 23 tahunan yang menjadi kasir di minimarket itu.

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Dua hari lalu, boss sudah mempekerjakan seorang pekerja paruh waktu."

"Oh.. Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk kemudian membayar belanjaannya dengan sisa uang di dompetnya.

"Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

Jongin menganguk, "Ye. Aku baru saja pindah ke Seoul dan ingin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu."

"Oh kalau begitu pergilah ke coffee shop depan Seoul Station. Kemarin aku tak sengaja membaca lowongan pekerjaan disana."

Jongin membungkukkan badan berulang kali. "Terimakasih."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin bersiap untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia berpesan pada ibunya agar ibunya tetap di rumah sewa, tak membolehkan ibunya untuk mencari pekerjaan. Seoul bukanlah Busan yang kepedulian orang sekitar masih ada. Jongin memakai kemeja kotak-kotak kecil berwarna putih dan biru laut, kemudian membawa CV yang sudah ia siapkan dari Busan untuk melamar pekerjaan.

Iklan singkat di koran yang ia beli tadi pagi dari loper koran yang berkeliling di dekat area apartemennya menari perhatian Jongin. Jongin menatap lembaran koran sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia melingkari beberapa lowongan pekerjaan dengan pulpen birunya. Hari ini, ia akan pergi ke coffee shop depan Seoul Station, juga ke Myeongdong atau Namdaemun, wilayah yang hanya ditempuh satu kali naik bus dari apartemen sewanya atau berjalan kaki, pilihan terakhir itu menghabiskan waktu yang banyak daripada naik bus atau metro train.

Mencari pekerjaan memang tak mudah, apalagi hanya mengandalkan CV tanpa pengalaman kerja di perusahaan besar dan juga ijazah SMA nya. Jika di Busan, ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan karena rekomendasi beberapa teman sekolahnya. Lain halnya di Seoul, ia tak mempunyai teman seperti sebelumnya. Luhan lah teman satu satu nya yang berada di Seoul. Dan Jongin harus berpikir ratusan kali jika ingin bertanya tentang lowongan pekerjaan pada mahasiswa semester 4 itu. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Luhan lagi. Bahkan uang pinjaman dari Luhan belum ia bayar lunas. Apa masih punya muka meminta bantuan laki-laki mungil pewaris perusahaan ayahnya di China dan Korea itu?

Setelah ia memberikan CV di coffee shop depan Seoul Station sebelumnya, ia kini berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di Myeongdong. Setiap ada lembar tertempel lowongan pekerjaan, ia akan segera masuk dan bertanya pada pekerja di toko tersebut. Tapi sayang, mereka lebih mempercayai mahasiswa _undergraduated_ yang mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu daripada orang bermodalkan ijazah SMA dan ingin melamar sebagai pekerja full time.

Intelektual, mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya.

Jika dibandingkan mahasiswa _undergraduated_, ia juga tak kalah kepandaiannya. Jongin selalu menyempatkan pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan meminjam beberapa buku untuk ia baca di rumah atau di sela pekerjaannya. Mereka hanya berlindung di balik nama universitas. Korea memang sangat mengedepankan tentang latar belakang dan pendidikan dibanding dengan keahlian.

.

.

Jongin sedikit melongo ketika ia baru saja diterima bekerja di sebuah pet shop di ujung jalan distrik Myeongdong. Beberapa menit lalu, ia tertarik untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai penjaga toko, namun di tolak oleh ahjussi pemilik pet shop dan memberi pekerjaan sebagai pengantar jemput hewan peliharaan di rumah-rumah pelangganan. Padahal, ahjussi itu mengetahui jika Jongin belum pernah tinggal di Seoul sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ahjussi pemilik pet shop itu.

"Sekarang, antarkan anjing ini, ke alamat ini." Lee ahjussi memberikan sebuah kandang anjing peranakan juga selembar kertas yang tertulis nama pemilik, alamat dan nomor ponsel pemilik anjing tersebut.

"Ahjussi.. Apa kau serius?" Jongin sedikit terkejut.

Ahjussi itu hanya berdecak jengkel, "Jika aku tak serius, aku tak mungkin menerimamu bekerja disini."

"Tapi.. Aku tak mengetahui alamat ini.."

"Kau bilang kau punya lisensi mengemudi. Pakailah motor dan nyalakan GPS." Ahjussi itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci motor pada Jongin. "Sudah. Aku akan memandikan anjing dulu. Kau membuang waktuku."

Jongin keluar pet shop itu sembali menenteng sebuah kandang melamin seekor _Yorkshire Terriers._Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menemukan alamat ini dengan GPS yang tertanam di atas spedometernya.

Terik matahari membuat keringat Jongin mengalir deras di balik kemeja juga celana kainnya. Setelah beberapa kali salah jalan dan bertanya pada satpam yang berada di lobby apartemen, ia kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang mewah tiga menit sebelumnya. Jongin terus memencet bel intercom, namun belum ada jawaban dari sang pemilik apartemen. Beberapa kali ia memastikan bahwa alamatnya tak salah. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengambil ponsel lama yang masih menggunakan LCD jenis CSTN dan memencet nomor ponsel yang tertera. Sambungan telpon masih terdengar, dan tak ada jawaban di seberang sana. Terus mengulangi untuk menelpon sang pemilik anjing tersebut, namun tak satupun panggilan diterima. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu didepan pintu apartemen tersebut dengan sesekali memencet tombol intercom.

Lima belas menit kemudian, suara langkah menggema di sepanjang lorong apartemen itu. Jongin masih duduk memeluk kandang transparan itu dengan erat, sesekali mengajak bermain Yorkies berbulu abu abu dan putih di dalamnya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti dua meter didepan Jongin duduk dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kandang transparan itu.

"Nugu-ya?" suara maskulin dan berat dari pemilik suara langkah yang menggema itu membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya keatas. Seorang laki-laki dengan mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dibalut dengan jas _Double Breasted_ dengan ujung kemeja terlihat menekuk di ujung lengannya sebesar dua centi. Jongin segera berdiri dengan menggenggam erat kandang Yorkies di depan dadanya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik. Ia melihat laki-laki didepannya yang berambut coklat itu. Tampak seperti pekerja kantoran. Laki-laki didepannya terheran,

"Aku pemilik apartemen ini." Laki-laki itu menunjuk pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi diketuk oleh Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin, dari Dorothy Pet Shop," Jongin melanjutkan, "Apa kau yang bernama Huang Zitao?"

Laki-laki di depannya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, kemudian membuka pintu apartemen dengan passwordnya.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan anjing ini? Ini benar kan alamat pemilik Yorkies ini?" Jongin memegang lengan laki-laki itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Itu milik Zitao. Jadi bukan urusanku." Suara dingin dari laki-laki itu membuat Jongin sedikit begidik ngeri. Namun, ia teringat akan tujuannya.

Jongin menggeram. "Kau harus membawa anjing ini masuk. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku lainnya jika terus berada disini."

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Dengan mengikuti langkah angkuh laki-laki didepannya, Jongin masuk apartemen dengan sedikit ragu. _Bagaimana jika laki-laki didepannya ini berniat jahat padanya? Bagaimana jika Jongin dibunuh atau dimutilasi di hari pertamanya hidup di Seoul?,_ pikiran sempit Jongin.

Apartemen dihadapannya itu sungguh tak pernah ia lihat secara langsung, sebelumnya. Memiliki peralatan dan perabotan yang sangat canggih dengan susunan property yang apik. Jongin masih berada di ambang ruang tamu dan berdecak kagum mengagumi pemandangan didepannya. Lampu di dekat pintu masuk pun menyala secara otomatis ketika langkah kaki melewatinya.

"Duduklah. Dan tunggu Zitao pulang." Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi badan lima centi meter diatas Jongin itu masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tak jauh dari ruang duduk yang memiliki sofa yang panjang. Jongin segera meletakkan kandang anjing dengan Yorkies dipangkuannya setelah duduk di sofa empuk itu.

"Berapa lama? Apakah aku tak bisa menaruh anjing ini dan pergi?" Tanya Jongin sembari menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan anjing menjijikkan itu." ujar laki-laki itu dari balik meja bar kecil di dekat dapur yang sedang menuangkan air dari tempat minum dingin yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya dari kulkas, "Lepaslah helmmu. Disini tak ada polisi."

_'Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan menunggu Zitao'_

Jongin tersadar bahwa ia masih memakai helm kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Ia segera melepas helmnya dan meletakkan di sofa samping ia duduk.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemejanya kemudian menjawab panggilan dari sebuah nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo ahjussi?" dengan sedikit gemetar ia menjawab panggilan itu. Ia takut boss nya akan memarahinya karena sampai saat ini ia belum kembali ke pet shop

"Ne. Aku sedang berada di apartemen Huang Zitao-ssi, tapi belum bertemu dengannya."

"Aku akan segera kembali ke pet shop setelah menyerahkan anjing ini padanya."

"Ne. Arraseo."

Setelah memutus panggilan dari ponselnya, ia meletakkan kandang anjing itu diatas karpet yang menjadi alas sofa juga meja kaca didepannya

Jongin melangkahkan kaki mendekati jendela besar yang berada tak jauh didekatnya. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan luar dibalik kaca jendela besar dihadapannya. Jika tak terhalang kaca, mungkin ia bisa meraih udara tinggi dari lantai 38 apartemen tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Seakan merasakan embusan angin menerpa wajahnya, ia tersenyum. Belum pernah ia berada di lantai setinggi ini. Jongin memandangi pemandangan dibawah sana. Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul terlihat jelas dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menggenggam gelas panjang transparan yang masih terisi setengahnya itu menatap Jongin dihadapannya lekat-lekat, seperti sedang berusaha merekam tiap sudut dan sisi wajah Jongin. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu mengapa rasa ingin tahunya terhadap Jongin itu sangat besar, jelas-jelas ia tak mengenal laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Jongin hanyalah orang asing.

"Kim Jongin?" gumaman laki-laki itu tentu tak dapat didengar oleh Jongin, sembari ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

Mungkin ada yang bosan karena Cast nya Jongin dan Yifan melulu. Hehehe.

Entahlah, sikap mereka di layar kaca pun membuat saya tertarik walau bukan official pairing.

Review akan menambah semangat saya ketika menulis.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **Driving to You**

Main Cast : **Kim Jongin** and **Wu Yifan**

Rate : **T**

.

**A/N** :

Di Chapter ini, ada sedikit perombakan cerita dari sebelumnya -untuk keperluan cerita ke depan- . Padahal, 2 jam sebelumnya, sudah saya update. Jadi, yang sudah baca Chapter 2 ini sebelumnya, di baca saja saat Ibu Jongin ketemu dengan suaminya. Terimakasih!

.

.

.

Seorang menggedor keras pintu apartemen dan seseorang berteriak dalam bahasa China. Jongin begitu terkejut, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laki-laki yang masih berdiri tenang di depan meja bar yang tanpa ingin berniat membukakan pintu tersebut. Bunyi orang yang mengetuk pintu semakin lama semakin keras sampai laki-laki itu sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya berjalan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Langkah seorang terdengar menapak begitu berat ketika melintasi pintu, kemudian terucap umpatan yang begitu tajam. Jongin segera berjalan mendekati kandang anjing di dekat sofa, ia berpikir bahwa orang yang baru masuk apartemen itu adalah Huang Zitao.

"Tak seharusnya kau mengganti password dua kali dalam sehari, Wu!" suara cempereng orang yang baru saja berjalan ke ruang tengah itu sedikit membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Cara pengucapan bahasa Koreanya terdengar kaku dan aneh. Orang tersebut memakai kemeja berwana abu-abu dengan sedikit corak berwarna hitam di ujung kerahnya dan setelan jas yang berwana hitam sama persis dengan warna celana panjangnya. Matanya seperti mata kucing, tertarik ke atas.

"Karena kau selalu membawa teman-temanmu ke apartemenku. Itu sama sekali tak sopan, Huang!" ucap laki-laki bermarga Wu itu dengan nada tinggi dan menampakkan wajah tak bersahabatnya.

Jongin berdiri tegak di dekat Yorkies itu diletakkan, dengan membawa helmnya. Mata seorang yang baru masuk apartemen itu mendekat dan mengamati Jongin,

"Kau siapa?" bahasa Koreanya masih tidak lancar. Laki-laki yang daritadi bersama Jongin, berjalan menghilang dibalik pintu sebuah ruangan tak jauh didekatnya.

"Kim Jongin, dari Dorothy pet shop." Ucap Jongin.

"Oh kau dari tempat Lee ahjussi?!" Orang itu tak seburuk kesan pertama tadi, ia sedikit menampakkan senyum tingginya.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku Zitao. Kau sudah menungguku lama?"

Sekali lagi, Jongin mengangguk, "Iya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit."

Laki-laki bernama Zitao itu Nampak terkejut, "Dan Yifan-gege sama sekali tak memberimu minuman?" nadanya kembali meninggi.

"Tidak, aku kesini hanya mengantar anjing peliharaanmu," Jongin menunjuk kandang yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin membungkuk pada Zitao setelah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin itu berlari kecil ke arahnya dan membuka kuncian kandang kemudian mengeluarkan Yorkiesnya. Mencium puppy yang memiliki bulu yang panjang dengan sesekali memainkan bulu-bulu di punggung Yorkies itu.

"Ye. Terimakasih banyak… Jongin."

.

.

.

Zitao terdiam sembari mengelus bulu-bulu halus Jeje, Yorkiesnya dipangkuannya. Suara dan gambar yang berasal dari televisi didepannya, ia hiraukan. Matanya lurus menatap samar meja dihadapannya. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan diperbuat ayahnya, selanjutnya.

Zitao yang menyadari bahwa kakaknya sedang sangat marah dan bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu akhirnya bertekad untuk sedikit tak membuat masalah dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Sebenarnya baru pagi tadi mereka sarapan bersama dengan ayah mereka, dan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terucap dari mulut ayah kandung Zitao itu. Oleh karena itu, saat mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari ayahnya baru saja, ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Meskipun ia merasa bersalah pada kakaknya, sepertinya tak apa jika ia bertemu sebentar dengan ayahnya mendengar penjelasannya.

Zitao merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut setelah ia menyetir sendiri. Zitao berjalan ke dalam gedung kantor pusat Huang Group yang terbuat dari kaca dan bersinar menyilaukan mata bagi siapapun yang melewati salah satu distrik di Jongno itu. Anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan itu langsung menaiki lift menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya di lantai 36. Ia memandang ke ruangan bergaya mewah di sekelilingnya. Seorang lelaki berumur 53 tahun sedang bersandar di kursi kerjanya yang berada di dekat dinding kaca tanpa berniat untuk menyambut anaknya yang sedang menduduki kursi di depannya.

"Zitao, seret kakakmu sabtu esok ke restoran Nyonya Xi. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata lelaki tua berdarah campuran yang penampilannya terlihat tegas dihadapan Zitao yang memiliki suara dingin.

Walaupun ia mengetahui dengan jelas akhir dari keputusannya, Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab permintaan lelaki itu, "Tidak papa. Aku tak mau ikut campur lagi dalam urusan kalian berdua."

"Aku tau. Tapi apapun perkataanmu, jawabanku tetap sama."

Seolah terkejut mendengar jawaban lelaki yang memegang kendali besar perusahaan itu, Zitao sedikit meredam egonya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjodohkannya dengan putri kelurga Xi."

Zitao sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang diucapkan lelaki yang lebih tua didepannya yang berstatus sebagai 'ayah' selama dua puluh satu tahun itu, "Setelah papa tidak berhasil membujuk gege untuk menjadi Direktur di perusahaan ini, kau akan menjodohkan dengan orang yang tak ia kenal?"

Mendengar suara Zitao yang mulai meninggi, tanpa memberi jawaban pada Zitao, lelaki tua menatap Zitao dan tersenyum pahit.

"Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan gege kembali? Dia sangat terpukul mama meninggalkan kita. Seharusnya, papa juga bisa merasakan itu."

"Bicara apa kau Zitao? Apa kau pikir aku juga tak terpukul?" lelaki itu meninggikan suaranya. Lelaki tua itu menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Zitao tajam.

Hah, benar-benar tak masuk akal. Meskipun ayahnya memohon sambil berlutut pun, Zitao sama sekali tak berniat menuruti permintaannya. Namun, jangankan berlutut, ayahnya ini malah berkata semaunya dan menyuruh anak kandung seenaknya seperti ini.

"Tapi anak kandung lebih dekat dengan ibunya daripada suaminya, papa." Zitao menarik dirinya dari kursi sambil menatap lekat ke kedua manik mata sang ayah dengan dalam. "Maaf papa, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Dengan berlalunya Zitao, lelaki tua itu menggeram dengan menjambak erat rambutnya yang mulai beruban.

.

.

.

Yifan terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela di kamarnya. Saat ini waktu setempat menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 30 menit pagi. Selama beberapa menit, ia masih berbaring, berusaha berkonsentrasi sambil menikmati pagi yang sempurna itu. Ia terbiasa dibangunkan oleh sang ibu. Namun, dua bulan belakangan, ia terbangun sendiri seolah mendengar bujuk rayu ibunya untuk membuat anak kandungnya itu terbangun atau sama sekali menjaga matanya hingga siang menjelang.

Semalam, Zitao kembali ke apartemennya dengan beberapa bungkus makanan cepat saji, beralasan jika ia akan menonton film semalaman suntuk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan adik tirinya itu hingga membuatnya beberapa kali terbangun karena jeritan ketakutan Zitao menonton film horror sendiri. Sudah jelas ia tahu bahwa Zitao sama sekali tak menyukai film horror.

Tempat tidur di pojok pinggir menyampingi dinding jendela kaca sungguh nyaman, dengan seprai putih bersih dan selimut yang tebal namun ringan berwarna senada dengan guling bantalnya, abu-abu. Ujung kaki tempat tidur menghadap ke sebuah meja yang terdapat beberapa foto dirinya dengan beberapa orang, diatasnya terpasang televise yang cukup besar dengan teknologi yang terbaru.

Sungai Han ternyata lebih indah jika dipandang dari apartementnya. Permukaan air menyerupai emas jika terpantul cahaya kota pada malam hari, namun saat ini, permukaan berwarna biru menyejukkan mata Yifan yang sedang memandangi sungai itu dari lantai ke 38 dengan tenang.

Dalam benaknya, Yifan mendengar perkataan ayah tirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menjabat sebagai Direktur di Huang Group. Walaupun ayah tirinya memberikan kesempatan itu dengan cuma-cuma, Yifan enggan untuk terjun langsung ke dalam perusahaan itu.

Pintu kamarnya terketuk ketika Yifan samar-samar memikirkan saat-saat terakhir ibunya. Zitao muncul dari balik pintu putih itu tanpa meneriakkan kata permisi.

"Gege, hari ini bisakah kau mengantarkan Ho ke tempat Lee Ahjussi?"

"Lakukan sendiri, Huang!"

"Yixing memintaku untuk menjemput dibandara sebentar lagi."

"Kau bisa lakukan itu sebelum menuju bandara menjemput Zhang itu, Zitao."

"Gege!" Zitao mengeluarkan nada rayuannya, "Kau tau kan Incheon tak searah dengan Myeongdong. Lagian, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari hotel di dekat rumah. Aku tak mungkin kembali ke apartement gege dan mengambil Ho kemudian mengantarkan ke tempat Lee Ahjussi, ge."

"Kau…. Benar-benar!" Yifan memaafkan pilihan Zitao itu karena ia tak pandai untuk membentak atau memberi sikap tegas pada adik tirinya itu. "Lain kali, lakukan semua tanpa bantuanku, Zitao."

"Bukankah itu gunanya seorang kakak?" cengiran Zitao terpampang jelas membuat Yifan sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

Yifan mendengus kesal ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah toko kecil yang bertuliskan Dorothy Pet Shop pada bagian dinding kaca depannya. Rak kaca yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa hewan peliharaan, yang kebanyakan adalah anjing atau kucing, seolah menyambut dirinya. Yifan menarik tali yang mengikat di leher Siberian Husky yang tingginya tak lebih dari satu meter dibelakangnya. Seorang lelaki berumur 64 tahun menghampiri Yifan dengan senyum lebarnya,

"Tumben sekali Yifan kesini." Ucap lelaki didepan Yifan sembari berjalan dan menunduk didepan Siberian dengan mengelus puncak kepala si anjing itu.

"Zitao sedang ada keperluan, Lee ahjussi." Yifan menyahut singkat menenar pertanyaan ahjussi didepannya.

"Oh ya. Bukankah jadwal Ho untuk perawatan empat hari lagi?" Tanya Lee ahjussi heran. Ia mengangkat anjing bernama Ho di depan dadanya. Anjing itu hanya menyalak.

"Bulu-bulu Ho terkena lumpur saat Zitao mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri sungai Han. Dan ia berpesan jika perawatan Ho di majukan jadi hari ini..."

"Maaf, aku telat Lee Ahjussi." Suara terengah-engah seseorang memutuskan perbincangan mereka,

"Kau itu! Baru dua hari kerja, sudah terlambat." Wajah Lee ahjussi sedikit memerah, mungkin menahan amarah. "Jangan lakukan lagi, atau aku akan memberhentikanmu, Jongin."

Lee ahjussi melirik jam dinding yang menempel di atas mesin kasir, jam 8 lebih 10 menit.

Mendengar sebutan nama 'Jongin', Yifan menoleh ke samping kanannya, menemukan pemuda berdiri di sampingnya mengenakan kaos hitam satu ukuran lebih besar dari ukuran badannya.

"Joesonghapnida," Jongin membungkuk berkali-kali, "Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Baiklah, siapkan ruang cuci, sekarang." Jongin mengangguk kemudian membawa Ho ketika Lee ahjussi menyerahkan anjing itu padanya. Sosoknya menghilang di ambang kayu pembatas antara ruang perawatan dan ruang depan pet shop itu.

"Kau akan menunggu atau Ho diantarkan ke tempatmu. Atau bagaimana?"

Yifan menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan lelaki yang lebih tua itu,

"Aku akan menjemputnya saja. Mungkin tiga jam lagi?"

"Baiklah. Kembalilah tiga jam lagi."

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan Audi A5 miliknya di public parking tak jauh di dekat tempat tujuannya, Yifan berjalan menyusuri kawasan Seoul Station yang cukup ramai pada jam berangkat kerja. Pertokoan dan kedai-kedai yang bersaing di samping kirinya terlihat ramai oleh pembeli. Mata laki-laki berambut coklat cepak itu mengamati di setiap langkahnya. Setelah itu, langkah besar itu berhenti di salah satu tempat yang tak kalah ramai dengan pengunjungnya. Coffee Shop yang didirikan oleh mendiang ibunya ini masih terlihat sama ketika terakhir ibunya memberi alih pada Yifan dengan memintanya menjaga café ini.

Ia berjalan masuk, di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya memasuki sebuah coffee shop itu.

Seorang lelaki kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yifan,

"Selamat pagi, Kwangjangnim."

Yifan berdiri tegap mengamati keadaan di dalam coffee shop itu, tanpa membalas sapaan lelaki itu, ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja kosong di sudut kemudian menyuruh lelaki yang menyapanya tadi duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan café setelah tiga hari ku tinggal?" Tanya Yifan langsung menuju ke pokok pembicaraan, pada lelaki itu. Rasanya ia tidak tahan jika harus berbasa-basi.

"Café berjalan dengan lancar, Kwangjangnim."

"Baguslah. Apa sudah ada yang melamar pekerjaan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Sudah. Tunggu sebentar saya akan mengambil data-datanya."

"Baik. Dan tolong berikan aku Green Tea Latte, Jongdae." Lelaki yang bernama Jongdae itu mengangguk.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Jongdae kembali dengan dua buah map berwarna berbeda. Ia duduk di depan Yifan, meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja bundar itu dan map satunya yang berisi lembaran kertas putih yang tersusun rapi, ia berikan pada atasannya.

"Ada empat pelamar pekerjaan, Kwangjangnim." Ucap Jongdae ketika Yifan membuka map dan melihat CV dari pelamar pekerjaan itu.

Sebuah cangkir berisi Green Tea Latte diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan bername-tag 'Luna'.

"Kwangjangnim, ini Green Tea Lattenya." Yifan mengangguk menjawab Luna. Setelah meletakkan cangkir beserta sepiring dessert kesukaan atasannya, Luna kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja, Jongdae."

"Baik, Kwangjangnim"

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar kertas putih yang berisi CV dihadapannya. Ia nampak tertarik pada beberapa pelamar pekerjaan yang mencantumkan beberapa pengalaman pekerjaannya. Matanya sedikit membesar, ketika ia membuka dan melihat selembar CV dengan nama yang tak asing di ingatannya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi coffee shop setelah meminta ijin pada Lee ahjussi pergi sebentar dan menggantikan waktunya itu dengan jam makan siang. Sudah tiga hari sejak Jongin menyerahkan CV lamaran kerjanya pada seorang pelayan di coffee shop depan Seoul Station itu, ia baru mendapat panggilan untuk wawancara itu semalam. Walaupun Lee ahjussi sedikit menolak, namun setelah mengerti akan keadaan Jongin, akhirnya ia mengijinkannya pergi walau hanya satu jam. Dengan syarat, Jongin harus mengantarkan dua kucing Persia ke alamat pemiliknya yang tak jauh dari Myeongdong.

Bus bernomor 909 berhenti beberapa meter di dekat coffee shop tersebut. Jongin turun dan segera merapikan kemeja biru kotak-kotak kecil, menepuk ringan celana kain berwarna putih. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia melangkah memasuki tempat yang cukup ramai tepat didepannya itu. Suasana coffee shop yang cukup ramai pada jam-jam menjelang makan siang ini membuat Jongin sedikit mengernyit. Ia mulai memperhatikan suasana ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh jendela besar itu. Tangan para pengunjung bergantian mengangkat gelas dan menghirup isi gelas masing-masing. Pengunjung begitu menikmati minuman dan suasana di tempat itu.

Jongin berjalan menuju samping meja kasir dan menunggu perempuan yang berada dibalik kasir itu selesai melayani pembeli.

"Jeogiyo, Apakah wawancara sudah dimulai?" Tanya Jongin to the point.

Perempuan dibalik kasir itu melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka sebelas.

"Sudah. Wawancara sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu. Apakah kau salah satu dari pelamar pekerjaan?"

Jongin mengangguk dan sedikit khawatir, "Ne. Apakah aku masih bisa ikut wawancara?"

Perempuan dibalik kasir itu sedang berpikir, "Sebaiknya kau langsung menemui Kwangjangnim. Sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan salah satu pelayan mengantarmu masuk."

"Jamkkanmanyo" ucap perempuan itu,

Jongin mengangguk.

"Jongdaeee!" teriaknya ke arah seorang yang memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam pendek selutut. Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan suara melengking perempuan itu. Tidak tahukah perempuan itu jika sepersekian detik pandangan beberapa pengunjung yang sedikit terganggu teriakan itu menoleh ke arahnya?

Seorang lelaki yang sedang membersihkan meja dengan sebuah kain itu menoleh dan menghampiri mereka,

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong antarkan dia ke ruangan Kwangjangnim. Ia salah satu pelamar kerja."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati meja kasir dan memasuki lorong yang dikhususkan oleh staff disana. Langkah laki-laki bernama Jongdae didepan Jongin itu terhenti pada ruangan berpintu putih dengan tulisan 'Manager's Room'. Setelah mengetuk dan meminta ijin, laki-laki pelayan itu mempersilahkan Jongin untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apa kau pelamar kerja?" suara dingin masuk di telinga Jongin. Ia bahkan sudah pesimis karena telat saat melamar pekerjaan. Jongin melirik kursi yang membelakanginya, dari suaranya, ia mengetahui jika pemilik suara itu adalah laki-laki.

"Ne."

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menoleh kepada lelaki yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Bukankah wawancara sudah dimulai satu jam lalu? Kau tau dimana letak kesalahanmu?"

"Joe songhapnida, Kwangjangnim. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya kerjakan sebelum kesini."

Laki-laki yang memiliki jabatan sebagai Manager itu perlahan memutar kursinya mendengar alasan klasik tersebut. Dihadapannya tampak seorang lelaki asing yang memang terlihat sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Saya Kim Jongin, Kwangjangnim."

Ucapan lelaki asing dihadapannya, laki-laki itu menatap tajam seorang lelaki di hadapannya yang bernama Kim Jongin tersebut,

"Sepertinya dunia benar-benar sempit,"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, lalu membelalakkan matanya sambil menunjuk laki-laki dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Karena ia khawatir sekali, tubuhnya jadi gemetar.

"A..a..anda?" Suaranya sedikit terbata, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Wu Yifan. Manager dari Allete Coffee Shop. "

Jongin terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Yifan sempat berdehem pelan.

"Jadi, apakah kau masih berminat untuk jadi pekerja paruh waktu disini?"

.

.

.

Ibu Jongin yang telah selesai menyiapkan menu masakan untuk makan malam, memanfaatkan waktu sejenak untuk pergi ke sekitar kawasan apartement sewanya. Jongin belum pulang. Ini baru menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ibu Kim duduk di kursi taman yang berada tak jauh dari Seoul Station. Angin musim semi yang lembut mulai berubah menjadi hawa panas yang menandai datangnya musim panas. Entah mengapa lingkungan itu terasa lebih sepi dan sunyi hari ini. Sudah beberapa kali Ibu Kim berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan tersebut. Walau anak laki-lakinya belum mengijinkan dirinya untuk bekerja, ia akan menghafal jalan di sekitar apartement sewanya itu tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya kelak yang hanya bersama seorang anak laki-lakinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Hyoyeon." Suara berat yang sudah sangat familiar di ingatan Ibu Kim, menyadarkannya dari lamunan kecil. Wanita tua berumur 46 itu menoleh ke samping, Kim Junhyung tersenyum penuh arti disampingnya. Lelaki tua memakai jacket parka hijau pudar dengan kemeja kotak-kotak lusuh itu membuka sedikit topi yang menutupi rambut hitam yang sudah terdapat uban dibeberapa sudutnya.

"Ba..b..bagaimana kau bisa disini?" sebisa mungkin Kim Hyoyeon menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Bukankah sudah rahasia umum jika aku akan mengetahui dimanapun kalian bersembunyi? Hmm?" laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah Hyoyeon kemudian mengambil helaian rambut istrinya dan menciumnya.

"Mau apa kau, Junhyung?"

"Hanya ingin mengetahui kabar istri dan anakku yang kabur dari Busan." Ungkapnya.

Tawa penuh arti laki-laki bernama Junhyung itu membuat Hyohyeon sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau tau? Aku pulang, dan tak mendapati kalian disana." Sejurus kemudian, laki-laki itu menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya. Setelah itu, ia menjambak rambut istrinya dengan keras kebelakang.

"Kau sudah gila, Junhyung!" teriak Hyohyeon yang mau tak mau harus mendongak karena helaian rambut panjangnya tertarik kebelakang.

"Hahahaha! Kau tau! Uang yang anak keparat berikan itu terlalu sedikit!"

"Jongin tak akan memberikan uang lagi padamu, Junhyung!"

Mendengar jawaban istrinya yang lebih muda satu tahun itu, Junhyung terus menjambak rambut Hyohyeon hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terputus. Tangan kirinya menelangkup rahang Hyohyeon.

"Kau tau kan akibatnya jika kalian seperti itu? Hah?"

Dengan cepat, Junhyung menarik tubuh istrinya dan mendorongnya ke tanah, membuat wanita tua itu sedikit mengernyit kesakitan. Walaupun cintanya pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini masih sangat besar, ia tau jika sedikitpun ia melunak, suaminya akan menjadi.

"Bahkan kau sekarang berani melakukan ini pada istrimu di tempat umum. Cih!" Hyohyeon hanya berdecak meremehkan laki-laki dihadapannya.

Wajah Hyohyeon sedikit memucat, tatkala suaminya mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang kakinya yang tertekuk. Berkali-kali wanita itu menerima tendangan kencang, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia menarik kembali rambut istrinya kebelakang dan berulang kali menampar kencang wajah wanita tua itu hingga membuat tampak lebam.

"Lihat! Siapa disini yang berkuasa!" tangan Junhyung mengepal, ia menunduk, hendak memukul wajah istrinya, namun tangan itu tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang bersuhu dingin.

"Anda tak seharusnya memukul istri anda di tempat umum." Tatapan mata Junhyung yang penuh amarah itu ditujukan pada pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menahan tangannya. Kemudian, pemuda itu menghempaskan tangan Junhyung.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya ikut campur masalahku! Hah?" Junhyung mengepalkan tangannya dan seolah tampak api kecil yang bersinar dimatanya. Pemuda yang tingginya tak melebihi tinggi badannya itu membungkuk dan membantu Hyohyeon untuk bangkit, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junhyung.

"Apakah kau selingkuhannya? Hah?" suara Junhyung meninggi. Pemuda berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam itu cuek saja, meskipun laki-laki tua dihadapannya berkata dengan nada tinggi dan kasar, ia tak mengubah ekspresi wajah dingin dan kakunya. Hyohyeon kini berumur 46 tahun dan tak sama sekali pernah membayangkan akan berpacaran atau selingkuh dengan laki-laki yan usianya terpaut sangat jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Apakah telingamu tak berfungsi, bajingan?" Junhyung semakin geram ketika pemuda berparas manis itu menuntun istrinya meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di taman. Junhyung semakin emosi dan marah menghadapi laki-laki yang kurang ajar dan sama sekali tak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik tubuh pemuda itu dan memukul tepat di tulang pipinya empat kali. Hyohyeon tersentak dan ia meringkuk ketakutan. Ia takut jika keduanya akan membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Ia takut jika suaminya akan tertangkap basah oleh orang-orang yang sedang melewati mereka dan melaporkan ke pihak yang berwajib, dan ia takut jika pemuda yang menolongnya itu akan mendapat bahaya karena berurusan dengan laki-laki macam suaminya. Suaminya itu terus menendang dengan siku kakinya ke arah perut pemuda itu dengan brutal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu berhasil memutar balikkan keadaan. Pemuda dihadapannya berhasil mengunci tangannya kebelakang.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang lebih tua sepertimu." Pemuda berparas cantik itu menghempaskan Junhyung jauh ketanah. Jauh dari perkiraan Junhyung bahwa pemuda itu mudah ditaklukkan oleh adu fisik. Nyatanya, pergelangan kaki Junhyung menghalangi niatnya untuk kembali menerjang pemuda yang sedang memapah istrinya keluar dari taman itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sial!" ia mengelus pergelangan kaki kanan yang syarafnya nampak terjepit.

.

.

Hyohyeon berkali-kali menolak ketika pemuda disampingnya itu berkata akan mengantarkannya pulang ke apartement sewanya. Menyerah dengan itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengijinkan pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang dan berjanji akan menjamunya.

Pemuda dihadapannya memiliki paras yang menawan, ia menebak jika pemuda dihadapannya adalah orang luar Korea. Dengan rahang yang mungil, bibir kecil, dan memiliki rambut hitam. Mata nya yang bulat dengan garis-garis melingkar, bulu mata hitam panjang itu terlihat natural. Sudah pasti jika pemuda itu berdarah campuran.

Mereka telah tiba di gang kumuh jalan menuju apartement sewanya dengan pemuda yang menyetir Honda civic berwarna putih, saat menjelang senja. Matahari beberapa saat lagi akan menghilang di barat. Mobil itu berhenti didepan gedung apartemen beton yang nampak tak terurus. Pemuda dengan senyumnya yang membuat pipinya terangkat itu membukakan pintu disamping kursi kemudi kemudian menuntun Hyohyeon yang sedikit terpincang karena rasa nyeri di tulang kakinya yang terkena tendangan bertubi tubi suaminya.

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartement sewanya.

"Maaf, tempat tinggal ahjumma sangat jelek."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyakinkan bahwa ia tak apa.

Mereka memasuki ruangan apartemen sewa Hyohyeon. Wanita tua itu berjalan mendahului pemuda yang sedang meringis kesakitan dibelakangnya sedang melepas sepatu nya di dekat pintu, pemuda itu melihat beberapa pasang sepatu laki-laki yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan ukuran sepatu miliknya.

"Umma! Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan berpergian sendiri." Suara dari tengah ruangan yang bernada sangat khawatir membuat wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang duduk di hadapan meja kecil ditengah ruangan yang diatasnya sudah ada beberapa perlengkapan makan itu sedang merapikan kemeja-kemeja yang beberapa saat lalu ia ambil dari tempat menjemur pakaian di balkon apartementnya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali belum menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, pemuda itu berjalan dibelakang wanita yang lebih tua dari dirinya. Matanya mengamati setiap inci apartement kecil tersebut. Dalam hati pemuda itu, ia tak pernah melihat secara langsung apartement sewa seperti ini. Ruangan itu cukup kosong, dengan kantong tidur yang menghadap kejendela, juga tak ada dapur, hanya sebuah meja tinggi dan di atasnya ada kompor gas portable yang sedang menyala karena diatasnya ada panci kecil yang tertutup. Aroma dari balik panci itu menguar, ia tau bau ini. Bau sup tahu dengan bumbu pedas.

Dan ia sama sekali belum pernah melangkahkan kaki ke tempat mengenaskan -menurutnya- seperti sekarang ini.

"Umma… aku sudah menghangatkan makana…"

"Luhan?" merasa mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke arah suara. Pemuda bernama Luhan itu terdiam terpana ketika melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Matanya tiba-tiba aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Ini seperti mimpi. Kacamata tebal dengan pinggiran berwarna hitam yang dipakai menutupi matanya dengan sempurna dan mulutnya pun juga seakan terkunci rapat.

"J..Jongin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Tidak ada Genderswitch di fanfiction ini.

Yang bertanya tentang Fall for Dance belum bisa di update karena kendala ide.

Ini sebenarnya alurnya dipercepat, biar nggak terlalu jenuh.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit perombakan cerita untuk keperluan cerita ke depannya, yang sudah baca sebelum ini, pasti tahu. Karena tadi sudah saya update 2 jam sebelum ini.

**Saya nggak memaksa kalian untuk Review dan tidak melarang Silent Reader.**

**Tapi, author manapun akan senang jika karyanya di hargai dengan meninggalkan jejak. Review itu kesadaran sendiri, jadi saya sangat menghormati dan berterimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW-nya ! :)**

Big thanks to:

**Kamong Jjong - SognatoreL - kaiko94 - flamintsqueen – uthienz . keykimkibum – adilia . taruni . 7 - Leona838 – Jongin48 – Huang Zi Lien – eviaquariusgirl – mole13 – prfctxoxo – cheonsa88 – sayakanoicinoe – Reeeee – laylaa . putryfahreiisya – Kaysaiko – Gevanear – Aldi . loveydovey – Guest 1 – kriskai94 – Jongin's Wife – nadiaa – GaemCloud347 – Lee minji elf – Guest 2 – kriskai – FawkKeut - ZeeKai - chotaein816 - cheonsa3424 - Fawkaihoon**

Yang sudah review.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan favorite!


End file.
